Vaya semanita
by Averno 10
Summary: ...


**Hola gente, ¿qué tal? **

**He aquí un one-shot que comencé a escribir porque el Barça estaba jugando de pena contra el Madrid y no me apetecía atender al partido…**

**En fin les dejo leer.**

* * *

_**Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10**_

* * *

La batalla se estaba tornando cada vez más dura. Los ninjas del sonido no eran demasiados pero era difícil esquivar sus ataques. Todos los miembros del equipo de la hoja estaban aturdidos. Cada sonido que les mandaban los rivales era peor y los hacía marearse más. Su precisión, agilidad y equilibrio no hacía más que disminuir.

Aún encima ya era noche cerrada. Era increíble haber acabado en una situación así, teniendo en cuenta que era una misión de rango C… Solo un entrenamiento a unos chunnin.

Ni siquiera sabían que podían toparse con los ninjas de la villa de Orochimaru cuando empezaron la misión, lo cual significó tres cosas: no tener ningún tipo de estrategia (ni los ninjas adecuados) contra los ataques que sus enemigos manejaban y, por lo tanto, estar expuestos, tener que prestar atención, no solo a tu enemigo, sino a todos, puesto que el sonido se dispersa en todas las direcciones y, lo peor, tener presente que, en cualquier momento, podría aparecer en el campo de batalla el sannin que podía invocar serpientes.

Era una misión sin importancia (en principio). Tanto que, el único ninja con grado superior a chunnin era Kakashi Hatake. Esto también provocó que tuviese que estar pendiente de su grupo, incapaz de luchar contra los ninjas del sonido de igual a igual.

El ninja Copia, esquivaba los ataques que le lanzaban de forma directa y, a la vez, intentaba que el resto de los de la hoja no resultaran mal parados.

Luego se unos quince minutos de batalla, lo más temido por los procedentes de Konoha, pasó: de entre la maleza del bosque apareció un hombre de pelo largo y negro como el petróleo; ojos amarillos cual hiena salvaje y larga lengua que rozaba la repugnancia.

Kakashi echó un vistazo a su alrededor viendo a todos sus compañeros tendidos en el suelo. Por suerte, si es que se puede decir así, había aparecido Orochimaru, que paró de inmediato a sus esbirros, ordenándoles su retirada. Se puso en posición de defensa.

.

**-Tranquilo, Kakashi.**-le dijo con una voz risueña y, a la vez, tenebrosa, pasándose la lengua por los labios.-** Solo quiero hablar contigo.-**

**-Ah, ¿sí?**-preguntó sin cambiar su posición.-**pues casi mejor con un café delante, ¿no crees? Tú invitas.**-comentó de forma sarcástica y con la voz más clara que pudo con el mareo que tenía encima. Orochimaru sonrió.-

**-Eres muy valiente para estar tan mareado.**-dijo con superioridad.-** Te recordaba mejor luchador, la verdad. Quizás te haces viejo.**

**-Sí, ¡que bofetada me ha dado el tiempo!**-le dijo de la misma forma en la que había hablado el sannin anteriormente.-

**-Lo que sea… De todas formas, la única razón por la que estás vivo es porque te necesito.-**escupió el ninja.-

**-Ah, ¿sí? Y yo que creía que Kabuto era el que atendía todas tus necesidades…**-dijo, burlón.-

**-Ya basta.**-por primera vez, Orochimaru, puso cara seria.-

**-Bueno, bueno… Pero el que se pica…**-dejó la frase en el aire.-

**-Solo escucha Hatake.-**le dijo en tono de advertencia. El de pelo plateado decidió parar, al fin y al cabo, no estaba en condiciones de pelear contra un rival como Orochimaru.-** Necesito que recojas un pergamino que me dejé en tu querida villa hace unos meses.**

**-Ve tú, no te jode.**-casi se le escapó.-** ¿O no sabes que la pereza es un pecado capital?**

**-Ten cuidado con lo que dices.**-al ver que empezaba a enfadarse, el shinobi de la Hoja, dejó las bromas.-

**-¿Por qué no vas tú? Si se puede saber.-**

**-No estoy en condiciones de entrar en la Hoja ahora mismo.-**hizo una pausa.-** No con Tsunade y Jiraya en la villa. Esperaría, pero me urge recuperar ese pergamino, ¿entiendes?**

**-Y, ¿por qué iba yo a hacer semejante chorrada?**-preguntó el del sharingan.-

**-Porque, aparte de que nunca desconfiarían de ti…**-hizo una pausa y mostró una sonrisa de confianza que no le gustó, ni un pelo, a Kakashi.- **Si no lo haces, iré a por lo que tú más quieres.**

**-Si destruyes los Icha Icha te las verás con Jiraya, ¿no es eso lo que, precisamente, querías evitar?**-preguntó.-

**-Yo me refería, más bien, a una mujer.-**Kakashi tragó saliva y se tensó.-

**-¡No me digas que has localizado a Megan Fox!**-exclamó.-

**-Pues no.**-hizo una pausa.-** Pero me he enterado de que ya no vives solo, ¿no?-**al Hatake se le empezó a acelerar el pulso.- **Dime, ¿cómo está Anko?**-Kakashi apretó los dientes.-

**-Ni te atrevas a…**

**-No, no te atrevas tú.-**fue interrumpido por el sannin.-** Solo haz lo que te pido y Anko no tendrá ningún problema.-**volvió a sonreír.-** Si no… Bueno, no necesito acercarme a ella para que se retuerza de dolor cuando se activa el sello. Imagínate lo que le puedo hacer si quiero…-**el jounin abrió mucho los ojos y apretó los puños. El mareo que tenía pareció desaparecer de repente. Cuando estaba dispuesto a atacar al hombre que tenía en frete, este, habló.-** Piénsate bien si de verdad me quieres atacar. Solo tienes una oportunidad y si fallas, tus compañeros están perdidos…**-volvió a sonreír socarronamente.-

**-"Por eso los dejó vivos…"**-pensó con rabia el Hatake. Al ver la ausencia de palabras por parte del de la máscara, el sannin, volvió a tomar la palabra.-

**-Y mucho ojo con decirle nada a nadie.-**advirtió.-**Si se lo dices a cualquier persona; cualquiera**-recalcó.-**despídete de mi… alumna.-**dijo relamiéndose de una forma que hizo que a Kakashi le hirviese la sangre, deseando arrancarle la lengua. Apretó más los puños.-** Veo que lo has entendido.-**volvió a reír.-

-**¿Dónde está?**-preguntó, dándose por vencido.-

**-Está en uno de los viejos laboratorios que yo usaba en Konoha. Junto al lago hay una cascada. Tras ella, verás una especie de pasillo que se divide en dos. Ve por la derecha y coge el pergamino que está dentro de una pequeña caja encima de un escritorio.** **En una semana aquí, Kakashi.-**dicho eso, desapareció.-

.

Kakashi se quedó unos segundos inmóvil, con los puños apretados, hasta que un quejido de dolor lo devolvió a la realidad. Uno de los chicos del equipo estaba despertando de un estado de inconsciencia. El Hatake se acercó a él y, tras comprobar que estaba, dentro de lo que cabe, bien, revisó a los otros.

Todos tenían heridas graves en sus extremidades, pero ninguna mortal. Al intentar levantar a uno de sus compañeros, se dio cuenta de que, él mismo, tenía una herida, bastante fea, en la espalda y no podía mover bien la rodilla derecha. No sabía en qué momento se había hecho eso pero le dolían demasiado como para correr, y menos con alguien a cuestas. Supuso que no lo había notado antes debido al efecto de la adrenalina que, momentos atrás, segregaba su cuerpo.

Ante su incapacidad para moverse bien, invocó a Pakun.

.

**-Mmm, ah, hola jefe.**-el perro lo miró detenidamente. El Hatake estaba agachado con una mano a la altura de los riñones y sudando en frío.- **Uuuhh, ¡qué mala pinta tiene!**-recibió una mirada mortal por parte de su jefe.-

**-Solo ve a por ayuda.**-le dijo.-** Y no solo para mi.**-señaló al resto de ninjas. El perro asintió y salió disparado hacia Konoha; que no quedaba muy lejos.-

.

* * *

_**Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10**_

* * *

.

Tras veinte minutos de espera; en los que Kakashi intentaba tranquilizar a los ninjas que se iban despertando, la ayuda llegó.

Unos cuantos ninjas médicos, junto con otros jounins a modo de escolta, se acercaron con rapidez a ellos.

Primero, se ocuparon de los chunnin y, finalmente, de Kakashi. Después de unos vendajes y curas básicas, volvieron a Konoha.

.

* * *

_**Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10**_

* * *

.

Por el camino de vuelta, al preguntarle qué les había pasado, Kakashi dijo que habían sido atacados por ninjas del sonido y que, al tener que defender a los chunnin, no había podido acabar con ninguno. Por supuesto, evadió el tema de Orochimaru. Al fin y al cabo, no les había atacado y sus compañeros le habían preguntado por las heridas…

El ninja Copia insistió en volver a casa en vez de pasar por el hospital; cosa que no le gustó a Shizune (que era a la que conocía de todos los que habían ido a ayudarles) pero, tras tanto insistir, consiguió lo que quería.

Una vez frente a la puerta de su casa; y aún apoyado en un jounin para poder mantenerse en pie, una mujer abrió la puerta.

.

**-¡Y te parecerá bonito llegar a las tres y pico de la mañana!**-dijo una mujer de pelo lila, mirando su reloj y sin darse cuenta de la presencia del resto de los ninjas que acompañaban a Kakashi.- **¿Cuándo vas a…?**-al fin levantó la vista y vio al Hatake con una mano en la espalda.-** ¡Kakashi! ¿Qué demonios pasó? ¿No era una misión de rango C?**-se acercó a y lo cogió por la cintura mientras él le pasaba un brazo por encima de los hombros, ayudándose a caminar. El resto de los ninjas se fueron, al ver que ya no se necesitaba su ayuda.-**Empiezo a pensar que estás perdiendo facultades…**-bromeó, intentando aligerar el ambiente.-

.

Kakashi la miró, pensando en lo que había dicho Orochimaru. No podía traicionar a la villa pero… tampoco podía permitir que le hicieran nada a Anko. ¿Qué había hecho ella, eh? ¡Nada! Todo era culpa de él. Siempre que alguien se le acercaba terminaba mal.

Cuando vio la cara seria de él, Anko, se preocupó.

.

**-Hey, Kakashi, ¿tanto te duele?**-lo ayudó a sentarse en el sofá del salón e inmediatamente después le levantó la camiseta por detrás para poder ver la herida.-

**-¿Qué? No, es solo que… no sé, estoy cansado.**-le sonrió de la forma más real que pudo, bajándose la camiseta.- **Solo me quiero ir a la cama.-**intentó levantarse pero la rodilla le falló, casi, provocando su propia caída, de no ser porque Anko se levantó a tiempo y lo agarró por debajo de los brazos, haciendo que ambos perdieran el equilibrio y volvieran a caer en el sofá.-

**-¡Cuidado!**-advirtió.-** Solo nos faltaba que te rompieses la crisma.**-bromeó de nuevo. Sin embargo, el peli-plata, no parecía de humor para bromas. Viendo su seriedad, cambió de tema.- **Y, ¿no vas a cenar nada? Llevas fuera desde la mañana…**

**-No. Solo quiero dormir.-**se revolvió un poco en el sofá.-** ¿Me ayudas?**-la miró, quizás, con vergüenza. La de ojos color avellana rió.-

**-Claro.**-volvió a ponerse como cuando entraron en el departamento y lo ayudó a ir al dormitorio.-

.

Ambos se sentaron en la cama y, cuando Kakashi estaba por agacharse y quitarse los zapatos, se dio cuenta de que no podía llegar a sus pies debido a un punzante dolor en su espalda. Pudo quitarse la bota izquierda subiendo la rodilla pero, la derecha, apenas la podía doblar. Anko sonrió al ver las maniobras que hacía el Hatake para deshacer el nudo de los cordones: espalda en el colchón y pies por el aire, de lado e intentando encoger las piernas,... Cuando vio que intentaba agacharse a pesar del dolor, lo paró.

.

**-¡Kakashi, para!**-lo enderezó con cuidado de no hacerle más daño.- **Burro, te vas a hacer daño.**-entonces se agachó y le quitó la otra bota, dejándola a un lado.-** ¿Por qué no pides ayuda?**-al levantar la vista pudo notar un sonrojo en la cara del shinobi.-

**-Porque soy un ninja de élite. No poder ni desatarme los cordones es humillante**.-cogió uno de los cojines que había en la cama y se lo puso en la cara. Anko se esforzó en no reírse, para que no se enfadase.-

**-Pero estás herido**-le dijo.-

**-Y, por lo visto, desvalido…**-la chica rodó los ojos.-

**-Venga ya.-**riendo, se puso a su lado y le quitó el cojín de la cara, tirándolo al suelo.-

**-Déjame.**-como un niño pequeño con un berrinche, se giró y puso la cara contra el colchón.-**Podría haberlo hecho yo solo…**-su voz sonó ahogada por el colchón.-

**-Ya. Pues que disfrutes poniéndote el pijama tú solo, niño grande.**-le dijo, divertida. Lo vio revolverse. De seguro no había pensado en ello.-

**-Vale.**-volvió a girarse y se sentó en la cama.-

**-Yo voy a por el pijama.-**le informó Anko. El shinobi asintió y comenzó a desvestirse. Bueno… a intentarlo…-

.

Anko se fue hasta el armario, pocos metros junto a la cama, cogió uno de los pijamas de Kakashi y lo tiró, quedando justo, al lado de él. La kunoichi se cruzó de brazos y miró qué hacía el de pelo plateado que, en ese momento, estaba sentado, ya sin el chaleco, intentando quitarse la camiseta.

Por mucho que lo intentara, siempre que levantaba los brazos, el dolor que le provocaba el movimiento le obligaba a dejar que la camiseta bajase de nuevo. Tras más de cinco minutos de ver a Kakashi luchando (y perdiendo) contra su propio uniforme, la Mitarashi se acercó a él.

.

**-Venga, Kakashi. Deja que te ayude, ¿sí?**-le pidió, sonriéndole. El shinobi la miró.-

**-No.**-dejó de mirarla y volvió a intentar sacarse la camiseta por sí mismo.-

**-"Tú lo has querido".-**la de pelo lila se sentó en el regazo de Kakashi, cuidando de poner la mayoría de su peso en la pierna izquierda. El de pelo plateado se quedó inmóvil.-

**-A-Anko, ¿qué haces?**-preguntó con un hilo de voz.-

.

La chica no respondió y se dedico a llevar sus manos hasta el final de la camiseta que, al estar un poco subida, dejaba ver el ombligo de Kakashi. Cogió los bordes de la prenda negra y comenzó a levantarla. Cuando llegó a la altura del pecho sujetó, con una sola mano, la camiseta y, con la otra (metiéndola por dentro de la camiseta) agarró uno de los brazos de Kakashi, ayudándolo a levantarlo, y le quitó una de las mangas. Luego, hizo lo mismo con la otra. Por último, tiró hacia arriba de la pieza de ropa, hasta que estaba totalmente fuera del cuerpo del Hatake, al que, al no llevar la máscara, se le notaba un sonrojo en la cara.

**-Como he dicho antes,**-dijo el del sharingan.-**humillante…**-Anko rió.-

**-No seas así. Yo no creo que estés rojo por la humillación…**-dejó caer la kunoichi mientras jugaba con su dedo en el pecho de él, se inclinaba y le besaba en los labios, haciendo que el de pelo plateado se pusiese peor.-

**-Anko, bájate de mí, ¿quieres?**-le pidió el hombre.-

**-¿Por qué, te hago daño?**-preguntó, levantándose rápidamente.-

**-No. Es que, si no me puedo quitar la camiseta, tampoco te la puedo quitar a ti y no me apetece una ducha de agua fría…**-explicó el Hatake.-"**Básicamente porque seguro que tampoco me puedo duchar solo…"**-pensó.-

**-Ya… Y, ¿cómo piensas quitarte los pantalones?**-preguntó ella.-

**-Creo que, hoy, dormiré así.**-dijo con convicción.-

**-Pero si están llenos de tierra y polvo y….**-argumentó la de pelo lila.-

**-Bueno, pues ya cambiaré las sábanas.**-la convenció.-

**-Lo que quieras… ¿Duermes sin camiseta o te ayudo a ponerte el pijama?**

**-Duermo así.**

**-Entonces, ¿para qué lo cogí?**

**-¡Ay, Anko! Solo vámonos a la cama.**-dijo él, empezando a meterse bajo las mantas.-

**-Bueno…**-aceptó la mujer.-**Por cierto, ¿qué pasó en la misión?**-le preguntó, haciendo que Kakashi se tensara al pensar en Orochimaru, mientras ella se metía en la cama (también con ropa).-

**-Te lo cuento mañana, ¿sí?**-dijo cerrando los ojos y apoyándose en la almohada.-

**-Como quieras.**-la Mitarashi lo imitó, no sin antes apagar la lámpara que iluminaba el cuarto.-

.

Pocos segundos después de que apagaran la luz, Kakashi, sintió algo acariciándole el pecho. Bajó la mirada hacia allí y, gracias a la luz que entraba por la puerta de cristal del balcón, vio la mano de Anko. El Hatake puso su propia mano en la de ella. Ahora era él el que la acariciaba.

.

**-"Y ahora, ¿qué hago?"**-se decía a sí mismo el de pelo plata; recordando a Orochimaru.-**"En verdad… no puedo perderla…"**-pensando en esto, se puso nervioso y sus latidos se aceleraron.-

.

Al tener la mano en el pecho de Kakashi, Anko, pudo notar cómo se le disparaba el pulso al Hatake. Se acercó a él un poco más, hasta tener la frente pegada a su hombro. El ninja Copia giró la cabeza y la vio, aún con los ojos cerrados.

Ella besó el brazo de Kakashi, que se relajó, cada vez más, sobretodo porque la cálida respiración de la chica le hacía tener un ligero cosquilleo en el brazo. Siguió acariciándole la mano hasta que, finalmente, el sueño le venció.-

* * *

_**Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10**_

* * *

En mitad de la noche, Kakashi empezó a revolverse ligeramente en la cama.

Mientras dormía, comenzó a soñar con lo que había pasado en su última misión. Exactamente la misma conversación, los mismos movimientos y sensaciones que había tenido escasas horas atrás, se repetían en el sueño.

Al desaparecer Orochimaru, la escena cambió. Volvió a verse cuando era joven, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, con ambos ojos negros pero empañados por las lágrimas. Rememoró la silenciosa y tétrica imagen de su padre tirado en el suelo sin vida, inerte, rígido, pálido cual… muerto.

Una vez más, lo que veía se transformó. Ya no veía a su padre en el suelo y el silencio ahogante anterior fue reemplazado por el sollozo de una niña pequeña que miraba hacia abajo. Pudo verse a sí mismo, ya con el sharingan, pero con la cicatriz que surcaba su cara todavía sangrante. Sin embargo, en su ojo izquierdo, el sharingan no era de tres tomoe, sino de dos. Dejó de verse a él para mirar al mismo lugar que Rin. Alcanzó a ver a Obito, sepultado bajo toneladas de rocas que daban por acabada la corta vida del que habría sido un gran ninja.

Por última vez, otra imagen apareció. La mujer que había recordado ver al dormirse estaba frente a él. No había un silencio plúmbeo como en la primera escena ni podía oír ningún gimoteo, lamento o lloro como en la segunda. Simplemente era Anko; sonriéndole. Estaba tranquila, de pie ante él, sin ningún tipo de problema. Al comprobar que no había peligro visible, Kakashi dio un paso hacia ella. En ese mismo instante la vio retorcerse de dolor, llevándose la mano al lado izquierdo del cuello. Intentó acercarse más y más rápido pero la escena se alejaba. Apareció entonces la figura de Orochimaru acercándose a la peli-lila e intensificando el dolor de ella. Seguía corriendo pero no llegaba. Se alejaban cada vez más de él; no podía ayudarla…

El jounin se empezó a mover más bruscamente, tanto que, al hacer un mal movimiento, el dolor de la herida de su espalda lo despertó con un quejido de dolor que no pudo contener.

Con el sonido del quejido, Anko abrió los ojos y se sentó en la cama. Bajó la mirada y vio a el ninja Copia encogido y echándose la mano a la herida.

Lo ayudó a incorporarse, con cuidado. Cuando estuvo sentado (al igual que ella), y tras comprobar que la herida de la espalda no se había abierto, lo miró con más detenimiento. La luz que entraba a través de la puerta corrediza del balcón la dejaba ver con claridad el sudor que empapaba la cara y el torso del shinobi. Tenía los ojos cerrados y su pecho subía y bajaba a un ritmo que casi la asustó.

Cogió el pijama que, horas atrás, había dejado encima de la cama y, con la parte de arriba, secó el sudor de su cara y cuello. Él seguía sin abrir los ojos. No quería mirarla; no podía mirarla.

Ella dejó que se calmase un poco para que su respiración se regulase. Una vez conseguido, también le secó el sudor del torso.

.

**-¿Estás bien?**-le preguntó quitando un poco de sudor que le quedaba en el cuello. Él giró la cabeza y se puso frente con frente con ella.-

**-Sí.**-susurró, sin abrir los ojos.-

.

Al tener la frente pegada con la de Kakashi, notó como la suya también se mojaba. A pesar de ello, no se separó.

.

**-¿Qué pasó?**-cuestionó en voz baja.-

**-Me moví y me hice daño.**-

**-Traeré hielo o…**-despegó su frente de la del hombre e intentó levantarse.-

**-¡No!**-la detuvo, agarrándola por la muñeca.-** No te vayas…**-casi suplicó.-

**-Kakashi…**-le extrañó el comportamiento de él.-**solo tengo que ir a la cocina. Vuelvo enseguida.**-trató de soltarse pero él apretó un poco más su agarre.-

**-Por favor…**-pidió, ahora sí, abriendo los ojos y mirándola.-

**-Pero…**-antes de poder decir nada más, el de pelo plateado ya estaba tirando con suavidad de ella para que se volviese a tumbar en la cama. No pudo evitar ceder. Ambos quedaron de lado (la kunoichi sobre su lado derecho y Kakashi sobre el izquierdo), de cara al otro.-

.

Con los dos tumbados de nuevo, Anko, notó como Kakashi se acercaba más a ella, hasta que el shinobi puso su cabeza bajo su barbilla, apoyando la frente sobre su piel, y abrazándola con un brazo, a la altura del ombligo, más o menos.

No sin sorpresa, imitó su gesto y lo envolvió con el brazo izquierdo, mientras el derecho lo tenía bajo la almohada.

No sabía muy bien qué la pasaba al jounin. Normalmente, ¡no!, siempre era ella la que se despertaba por la noche sudando y con la respiración agitada; la que necesitaba ser abrazada para sentirse tranquila y poder volver a conciliar el sueño. ¿Cuándo habían cambiado los papeles?

Aunque debía admitir que, para variar, se sentía bien sabiendo que le servía de ayuda. ¡A veces Kakashi era tan testarudo! Igual que antes con la bota y el pijama. Nunca se dejaba ayudar y eso la preocupaba.

Siguió pensando en ello hasta que se quedó dormida.

.

* * *

_**Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10**_

* * *

.

El sonido de unos niños riendo despertó a Anko aquella mañana. Molesta, se resignó a bostezar. Tan pronto abrió la boca, golpeó ligeramente con algo. Miró hacia abajo viendo una mata de pelo plateado. Sonrió. Siempre que lo había visto dormir había sido, por así decirlo, de dos formas: despertándose viendo como la abrazaba (lo cual hacía que lo viese como el que la protegía) o durmiendo tranquilamente sin nadie que lo molestase (vamos, como cualquier otra persona).

Pero, esta vez, lo veía desde una perspectiva que no había conocido: como alguien indefenso, inseguro, sensible, frágil,… resumiendo, que necesitaba de otra persona; que la necesitaba a ella.

Por primera vez en los años de relación que llevaba con él, se dejaba arropar por ella, aunque solo fuese una cosa como la de esa noche.

A cualquier otra persona le podía parecer una estupidez (y quizás lo era) pero un avance es un avance.

Sintió a Kakashi empezando a moverse, seguramente estaría por despertar.

De seguro, si la veía despierta, se quitaría su abrazo de encima al instante. ¡Como si no lo conociera!

Kakashi abrió los ojos con pereza. Le tomó un tiempo recordar dónde estaba. Al darse cuenta, se levantó con cuidado y comprobó si Anko seguía dormida.

Al verla con los ojos abiertos, mirando hacia él, como había predicho la Mitarashi, se separó de ella, de manera algo ruda; dejándola molesta.

.

**-Buenos días a ti también.**-dijo en tono sarcástico ella, rodando los ojos.-

**-Buenos días.**-intentó inclinarse para besarla pero ella se levantó de forma rápida, cogiendo una muda del armario.-**¿He hecho algo malo?**-preguntó.-

**-No. Nada malo.**-le contestó, cortante.-

**-Vale, nada malo. Pero, ¿he hecho algo que te ha molestado?**-preguntó de nuevo.-

.

Sin dar contestación, Anko, se metió en el cuarto de baño y abrió el agua de la ducha.

.

**-Eso ha sonado a "sí".**-se dijo en voz alta el Hatake.-

.

Tras veinte minutos, la de pelo lila salió del baño totalmente vestida (exceptuando que estaba descalza). El Hatake intentó dejar de lado el obvio cabreo de Anko.

.

**-Creo que yo también necesito una ducha.**-dijo.-**Pero con la espalda así… necesitaré ayuda.**-comentó con tono juguetón.-

**-¡Ah, ahora sí!**-exclamó, casi sin querer, la chica, dejando a Kakashi atónito por el estallido de ella.-

**-¿Por qué estás así?**-cuestionó mientras ella se sentaba en el borde de la cama para calzarse.-

**-¿No lo sabes?**-preguntó en voz alta mas la pregunta parecía más dicha para ella misma.- **Porque te separaste de mi cuando te abrazaba.-**le dijo, todavía enfadada.-

**-¿Era eso?**-recibió un asentimiento por parte de ella.-**Pero si te abrazo todo el rato.**-le dijo, acercándosele por detrás, sentándose en la cama haciendo que ella quedase delante de él; entre sus piernas.-

**-¡Ese es el problema, TÚ me abrazas a MÍ!**-recalcó, levantándose para mirarlo de frente. El de pelo plateado parpadeó.-

**-No lo entiendo.**-contestó con franqueza.-

**-Pues que no te dejas ayudar. Huyes cada vez que alguien lo intenta.**-le explicó, gesticulando con los brazos.-**Y es frustrante ver que, aunque tú me puedas ayudar a mí, yo a ti no.**-finalizó, dolida.-

**-Pero, Anko…**-intentó replicar pero sabía que era cierto.-**Es solo que… bueno…necesitaría confiar en alguien para eso…**-tan pronto esa frase salió de su boca, supo que no había acertado con el comentario. Y, a juzgar por la cara de ella, no le había agradado mucho.-

**-Ah, pues estupendo.**-escupió, saliendo de la habitación.-**Volveré enseguida.-**dijo desde la otra habitación para, después, salir del departamento.-

**-"Soy imbécil."**-se insultó a sí mismo.-

.

* * *

_**Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10**_

* * *

.

Una media hora después, con Kakashi desayunando en la cocina, todavía recriminándose lo dicho, Anko volvió a entrar.

.

**-Creía que te ibas a trabajar.**-dijo en una voz algo baja.-

**-No te podía dejar solo. Apenas te puedes mover.**-dijo sentándose en frente de él en la mesa.- **Ah, y Tsunade me ha dado esto para ti.**-dejó en la mesa un tubo de crema.-**Dice que el dolor se te pasará enseguida. También vale para la rodilla.**

**-Gracias.-**era fácil decir que Anko no tenía pensado hablar más de lo justo y necesario. Tras un largo silencio, el shinobi volvió a tomar la palabra.-**Oye, lo de antes, yo no quería decir que no confiase en ti.**

**-Pues, curiosamente, es lo que dijiste.**-contesto de forma cortante.-

**-Es solo que me cuesta expresarme; más aún, a otra persona.**-le explicó.-

**-Pues, ¿sabes qué? No eres el único. Yo no soy lo que se dice "una mujer expresiva". Ni tampoco sentimental o demasiado cariñosa.**

**-Sí lo eres.**-le dijo.-

**-A eso voy. Lo soy contigo.**-lo miró.-** No tienes ni idea de lo que me cabrea no ser capaz de hacerte sentir lo suficientemente cómodo o… confiado**-notó cierto resentimiento ante esa palabra.-**como para hacer que puedas decir lo que sientes sin tener que atarte a una silla y torturarte.**-acabó.-

.

Nadie dijo una palabra más. Al ver que Kakashi había terminado de desayunar, le retiró el plato y lo puso en el fregadero. Luego se fue hacia el sofá.

.

**-Kakashi, ven.-**lo llamó en la voz más suave que había usado ese día. Se acercó a ella y vio el tubo de crema en una de sus manos. Huelga decir que el Hatake seguía sin camiseta (no podía ponérsela).-

.

Se sentó de espaldas a ella mientras, Anko, abría el tubo. Se puso un poco del contenido en la mano y se dispuso a untárselo al shinobi.

.

**-Si no confiase en ti**-se giró de forma repentina, haciendo que le quedase un reguero de crema desde la espalda hasta el abdomen, sorprendiendo a la Mitarashi.-**nunca te habría contado lo de mi padre o lo de mi equipo.-**concluyó en voz alta.-

**-No se trata de que me lo cuentes o no. Lo que pasó no es tan importante como lo que te hizo sentir o el cómo te afectó.**-explicó, limpiándole la crema del abdomen.-

**-Y, ¿no se te ha ocurrido pensar que no te lo cuento, no por falta de confianza sino, por miedo?**-la pregunta la pilló de sorpresa.-

**-Yo también tenía miedo y te lo conté a ti.**

**-A lo mejor tampoco has pensado que nuestros casos son diferentes.**-ella lo miró mas no dijo nada.-** Cuando te pasó lo que te pasó-**refiriéndose a Orochimaru.-**tú apartaste a todo el mundo de ti. ¡Yo volví a acercarme a la gente, volví a estar unido a personas pero, al final, siempre han acabado por quitármelas, de un modo u otro!-**acabó estallando.-** ¡De mi familia no queda nadie, ni de mi anterior equipo; a Sakura y Naruto los veo, con suerte, una vez cada dos o tres meses, Sasuke se largó, Asuma murió!**-empezó a notar un nudo en la garganta.-**¡No puedo aguantarlo otra vez; no contigo!**-Anko no se esperaba esa reacción, no sabía qué hacer.-** Así que, si no te lo cuento, no es precisamente por falta de confianza o porque me importes poco. Más bien, al contrario.-**acabó con la voz temblorosa, girándose de nuevo.-

.

Sabiendo cómo era Kakashi, no querría que le mirasen a la cara ahora mismo; así que Anko dejó el bote de crema en la mesa de en frente del sofá y lo abrazó desde atrás, colando sus brazos a la altura de su abdomen y apoyando su mejilla contra el omóplato de él. Para calmarlo, empezó a frotarle el vientre en círculos; como a un niño pequeño con dolor de tripa, quitando, de paso, cualquier rastro de crema que le pudiese quedar.

Durante un rato largo ninguno dijo nada. Cuando lo notó relajado, la kunoichi, volvió a coger la crema y, todavía sin decir palabra (cosa que él agradeció) se la puso en la espalda.

.

**-Deberías ponértela en la rodilla.**-le sugirió. El Hatake asintió.-

.

Anko se levantó del sofá y, sin mirarle a la cara (como él quería), le pasó una mano por el pelo, revolviéndoselo un poco.

Kakashi cogió la crema y se la untó en la rodilla. Luego se obligó a calmarse, al fin y al cabo, no podía esquivar la mirada de Anko para siempre.

.

Poco después de que Anko se levantase del sofá llamaron a la puerta. Como no era muy recomendable que el shinobi apoyase la rodilla, Anko abrió.

.

**-Hola, Anko.-**saludó el ninja.-

**-Genma.-**dijo algo sorprendida.-** ¿Qué haces aquí?**

**-Tsunade me ha mandado llamar a algunos ninjas. Entre ellos, a ti.-**

**-Pero… ¿ahora?**-preguntó.- **Es que Kakashi…**-se giró a verlo.-

**-Estaré bien.-**levantó la mano desde el sofá.-** Vete tranquila.-**

**-Mmm, bueno…Volveré rápido.-**salió y cerró la puerta con su juego de llaves.-

.

* * *

_**Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10**_

* * *

.

Anko llevaba fuera de casa unos 40 minutos, cuando llegó. Tan pronto entró por la puerta, se hizo notar.

.

**-¡Los del sonido!**-Kakashi tragó saliva.-**¿Por qué no me dijiste que habían sido los del sonido?**-se puso frente a él.-

**-Estaba cansado y herido.**

**-¡Pero te lo pregunté!**-le recordó.-**¿Acaso te hubiese muerto por gastar 10 segundos diciéndomelo?**

**-¡Quizás no te lo dije porque vivir en el pasado, sobre todo si es malo, solo hace que no puedas encontrar la felicidad que te ofrecen el presente y el futuro!**-gritó.-

**-¡Sí, voy a hacerle caso al hombre que prefiere olvidar todo su pasado haciendo así imposible dejar al resto del mundo acercarse lo más mínimo a él!**-devolvió el grito.- **Pues te diré algo: te guste o no el pasado siempre formará parte de nuestras vidas y, por eso, para poder vivir el presente, hay que cerrar los malos capítulos, no olvidarlos.-**

**.**

Luego de dar los gritos que asustaron a todo el vecindario, ambos se quedaron en silencio; pensando si no se habían pasado un poco con el otro. Ante el orgullo que los dos tenían. El resto del día pasó, prácticamente, en un silencio constante. Cada pocas horas, Anko, le ponía la crema en la espalda a Kakashi y, luego, se iba.

No fue un día agradable para ninguno pero, Kakashi debía pensar en alejar a Orochimaru de Anko mientras, esta, solo pensaba en encontrarlo.

Llegada la noche, Kakashi se duchó con la ayuda de la Mitarashi y, después de la cena, ambos se metieron en la cama.-

.

* * *

_**Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10**_

* * *

.

En mitad de la noche, y con un día menos para decidir qué hacer, Kakashi volvió a tener la misma pesadilla, solo que, esta vez, no se despertó por el dolor de espalda.

.

**-Kakashi. Kakashi.-**lo agitaba dócilmente, por miedo a hacerla daño.-** ¡Kakashi!**-acabó alzando un poco la voz.-

.

El shinobi se despertó incorporándose sobresaltado, sudoroso y con el pulso descontrolado. Parecía no saber ni donde estaba.

Anko acercó su mano hasta el pelo del flequillo de él, que le tapaba los ojos, y lo puso hacia el lado en el que se encontraba ella. Gracias al sudor se quedó donde la Mitarashi quería.

Viendo que no reaccionaba, pasó el dorso de su mano por la mejilla de él (que era lo que solía hacer el de pelo plateado cuando era ella la de la pesadilla).

El del sharingan se enderezó un poco y se echó hacia atrás haciendo reposar su espalda contra el cabecero de la cama. Anko hizo lo mismo.

.

**-Kakashi…**-lo llamó con serenidad.-**Hey, Kakashi.**-repitió con calma. Esta vez, la miró.-**Solo era un mal sueño, ¿vale?**-ahora pasó a frotarle el brazo. El asintió. Luego de dejar que se sosegase, decidió preguntarle algo.- **Ayer te pasó lo mismo, ¿no?**-solo la miró.- **Estás sudando y tienes la respiración y el pulso acelerados. No es normal que te pase esto dos días seguidos sin motivo. ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme?-**el ninja Copia negó con la cabeza.-** Vamos Kakashi…**

**.**

En vez de contestarle, el Hatake, volvió a tumbarse pero, en lugar de hacerlo recto, se puso un poco girado de cara a Anko, para poner su cabeza encima de las piernas de la chica, más concretamente, en el muslo derecho.

Anko, sin atreverse a moverlo o a moverse, por temor a lastimarlo, se quedó como estaba: sentada con las piernas estiradas y la mitad superior de su cuerpo apoyada en el cabecero.

Advirtió las manos del Hatake moviéndose bajo las mantas. Una acabó por debajo de sus piernas (obligando a Anko a levantarlas un poco para que esto fuese posible) un poco por encima de las rodillas y, la otra, encima del muslo izquierdo de la peli-lila.

Como aún lo vio alterado puso su mano en la cabeza de él y jugó con las hebras plateadas pensando en si realmente había algo mal con Kakashi. Este comportamiento no era propio de él.

.

* * *

_**Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10**_

* * *

.

Pasaron seis días desde esa noche. Cinco noches en las que el Hatake no dejó de tener la misma pesadilla. Anko lo había visto despertarse sudando y con desconcierto, en todas las ocasiones excepto en dos, en las que el Hatake salía al balcón para que le diera el aire.

Esa noche era en la que tenía que darle el pergamino a Orochimaru. Por supuesto, días antes y gracias a la mejora de sus heridas debido a la crema recetada por la Hokage, había ido a buscar el pergamino al viejo escondite del sannin invocador de serpientes. Le sorprendió que, aparentemente fuese como uno normal pero bueno, era el único pergamino que había.

A esta última noche es a la que vamos a continuación.

.

* * *

_**Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10**_

* * *

**.**

Anko se despertó por la repentina corriente de aire frío que le pegó de lleno en la cara. Abrió los ojos con desgana y vio la puerta del balcón casi cerrada del todo pero sin cerrar.

Rápidamente se percató de que Kakashi no estaba en la cama con ella. Solo tenía que sumar dos y dos…

Salió al balcón y lo vio, con las manos apoyadas en la barandilla.

.

**-¿No puedes dormir?**-oyó la voz de ella, mucho más suave de lo que era normalmente.-

**-Supongo que sí.-**sintió sus brazos envolviéndose alrededor de su cintura, notando que tenía la camiseta del pijama empapada en sudor.-

**-Kakashi…**-dijo todavía con esa voz tan baja y calmada.-**has tenido otra pesadilla…**-él se tensó.-**Llevas toda la semana así pero creí que se te había pasado. Ayer y antes de ayer no te sentí moverte.**-Kakashi llevó su brazo derecho hacia su propia cintura y puso su mano encima de las de ella, que estaban entrelazadas; abrazándolo.-

**-No es nada.**-dijo el Hatake con un tono sin ningún matiz en especial.-

**-Sí es algo Kakashi.-**apoyó su barbilla en el hombro de él, poniéndose de puntillas, y giró la cabeza para darle un ligero beso en la mejilla.-** No puedes seguir así.**

**-Venga, Anko.-**se inclinó más hacia delante, apoyando el antebrazo en la baranda; alejándose un poco de ella y quitando su mano de encima de las de ella.-**Tú también tenías pesadillas y estás bien.-** ella suspiró inaudiblemente y se acercó un poco más a él.-

**-Estoy bien porque te conté lo que me pasaba.**-le recordó.-** Y tú me dijiste que, recuerdos o situaciones imaginarias, no podían hacerme daño.**-apretó un poco más el abrazo.-** Si estoy bien es porque tú me ayudaste, Kakashi. Ahora déjame que te ayude yo a ti.**-pidió.-

**-Es que no puedo contártelo…**

**-¡Por Dios, Kakashi! ¡¿Otra vez lo mismo?!**-empezó a desesperarse la Mitarashi. Al darse cuenta de su subida de voz, se obligó a calmarse y mantener un tono bajo. Necesitaba que él estuviese lo más tranquilo posible.-**Puedes contarme lo que sea…**-soltó su abrazo y se coló entre la barandilla y el propio cuerpo del Hatake; haciendo que dejase de tocar la barra de metal; encarándolo aunque el peli plata mirara al suelo-**Hey, mírame…**-puso una mano en una de las mejillas de él y, con la mano derecha bajo la barbilla del hombre, le levantó la cara; obligándolo a mirarla a los ojos.-**Quiero ayudarte, de verdad.**-pasó la mano, de la barbilla, a la mejilla del ninja Copia y le acarició la cara con los pulgares.-**Pero, para que pueda hacerlo, tienes que contarme qué te pasa.-**

**-¡Pero no puedo decirte nada!**-se separó de ella con una brusquedad que la sorprendió. Entró de nuevo en la habitación, seguido de ella, y se sentó en el borde de la cama.- **¡No lo entiendes!**

Anko se acercó despacio, con calma. Se sentó junto a él y le acarició la espalda con la mano derecha.- **Pues ayúdame a entenderlo.**-el shinobi miraba a través de la puerta de cristal del balcón.-** Kakashi, somos una pareja. Y llega un momento en el que uno se tiene que apoyar en el otro. Yo ya pasé por eso y ahora te toca a ti.**-puso su mano izquierda en el muslo, izquierdo también, de él, sin dejar de frotar su espalda.-** Y tú no eres el único que lo está pasando mal ahora. ¿Cómo crees que me siento yo al ver que no te puedo ayudar; que no confías en mí?**-le tembló la voz. Al Hatake hacía tiempo que le superaba la situación: si se lo decía, Orochimaru iría a por ella y, si no, era él el que le hacía daño.-

**-"Mejor dolida que… muerta…"**-pensó el pali-plata.-** Confío en ti, Anko.**-la miró.-**Pero, es que, si te lo cuento, me voy a quedar solo y no quiero que eso pase; no otra vez…**-volvió a desviar la mirada.-

**-¿Qué?**-le preguntó, sin obtener respuesta.-** Kakashi, yo no te voy a dejar solo, ¿me oyes?**-el hombre estiró la espalda (aún le dolía) y decidió sentarse en el suelo, apoyado contra el colchón de la cama. Anko lo hizo lo mismo.-

**-Aunque te lo contara,**-comenzó a decir en voz baja.-**daría igual… No podrías hacer nada. Solo deja que me encargue de esto.**-finalizó, con Anko haciendo un esfuerzo increíble para poder oír la voz de él, que cada vez era más baja.-

.

El de ojos negros acercó las rodillas a su cuerpo, apoyó en ellas sus codos y puso la cara entre sus manos. Anko, al verlo, se arrodilló en frente de él, le cogió las manos y, sin demasiada fuerza gracias a la falta de resistencia de Kakashi, le apartó las manos de la cara y las acarició con sus pulgares.

.

**-No lo entiendo…**-soltó de forma suave sus manos, dejándolas a ambos lados del cuerpo de él, mientras acercaba las suyas hacia el cuerpo de él para, finalmente, posarlas justo por encima de las caderas del shinobi.-** Este no eres tú… Nunca evitas mirarme, o hablar conmigo; nunca eres así.**-el del sharingan colocó sus manos en su nuca. Anko, a su vez, subió las manos de la cadera del ninja hasta sus costados, tiró del cuerpo de Kakashi hacia ella y lo abrazó con fuerza.-

**-Anko, ¿qué haces?**-preguntó, intentando guardar el equilibrio por el repentino empujón.-

**-Si no me cuentas qué pasa y no te puedo ayudar, lo único que puedo hacer yo para intentar que te sientas mejor es abrazarte; así que…**-pudo notar su voz dolida y ya no podía más. Tenía que acabar con eso.-

El peli-plateado, le devolvió el abrazo y, acto seguido, se levantó del suelo, todavía con sus brazos alrededor de la Mitarashi.-** Anko… tengo que irme…**-ella abrió los ojos de forma repentina mientras Kakashi la separaba de su cuerpo.-

**-Pero si son…**-miró el despertador.-**casi las 3 de la mañana. ¿Dónde vas?**-preguntó.-

**-No te puedo decir nada.**-se puso el uniforme jounin y cogió sus kunais.-

**-Bueno, ¡ya está bien!**-estalló la peli-lila.-** Llevas una semana así. Con secretitos, comportándote diferente, apático,… ¡Yo ya no sé qué hacer, Kakashi!**-ya vestido, la miró.-** No puedo más. No sé qué te pasa y, menos aún, por qué lo quieres contármelo.**

**-Todo acabará si me dejas marcharme ahora, ¿por qué no te puedes quedar al margen?**-preguntó, alzando un poco la voz.-

**-¡Pues porque te amo, gilipollas!**-el Hatake se quedó mudo.-**Ya sé que nunca nos decimos estas cosas; no sé si porque somos idiotas o porque no es algo que sintamos los dos**-su voz se rompió un poco.-**pero, sí, te amo. Y creo que me merezco, por lo menos, saber porqué te vas.-**

**.**

La Mitarashi empezaba a temblar de puro nerviosismo; no recordaba haberla visto así. Se acercó a ella, que miraba hacia abajo para que no reparase en sus ojos cristalinos, y le levantó la cara, aún con la resistencia de ella. Al fin, logró que lo mirase.-**Me voy**-le dijo en voz sosegada.-**porque yo también te amo.-**Anko se quedó confusa y ni notó como él se bajaba la máscara y le daba un corto beso en los labios que, por la brevedad, les supo a poco a ambos.-** Lo entenderás cuando todo termine y eso es esta noche. Lo prometo.**-dicho esto, salió de la habitación y, luego, de la casa. Anko solo atinó a quedarse quieta, todavía, sin entender muy bien lo que acababa de pasar. Entonces reaccionó…-

.

* * *

_**Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10**_

* * *

.

Kakashi corría, con una mano dentro del bolsillo en el que estaba el pergamino. Orochimaru no le había dicho exactamente la hora así que, imaginó que era la misma a la que se habían visto la primera vez. Llegó al punto de encuentro en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Tras pocos minutos de espera, el sannin apareció.

.

**-¿Lo tienes?**-preguntó.-

**-¡Qué grosero!**-le espetó el del sharingan.-**Hace tiempo perdiste la cordura y ahora los modales. ¡Qué historia tan trágica!**-comentó con sarcasmo.-

**-No me tomes el pelo.**-le advirtió.-** No es solo tu pellejo el que te estás jugando.**-recordó.-

**-Lo sé.**-el de pelo negro desvió la mirada hacia el bolsillo del de la Hoja.-

**-¿Lo tienes ahí?**

**-No. Es que me alegro de verte.**-le pinchó.-**Por eso tengo la mano en el bolsillo…-**dejó caer "sutilmente".-

**-¡Ya es suficiente!-**estalló.-**Dámelo.-**le ordenó.-

**-No.-**dijo de lo más tranquilo.-

**-¿Cómo?**-cuestionó, con enfado.-

**-Dijiste que querías que te lo trajese aquí y lo he hecho.**-admitió.-**Pero nunca dijiste que te lo tuviese que entregar.**

**-Pues te lo digo ahora.-**empezó a enfadarse.-

**-Pero eso es como comprarse el boleto ganador de la lotería después de saber el número: no vale.-**explicó, haciendo que se enojase más.-

**-Kakashi Hatake, dame ese maldito pergamino, ¡ahora!**-exigió.-

**-Me temo que tendrás que quitármelo.-**se preparó para el combate.-

**-Como desees.**

**.**

Tras un momento de pausa, se lanzaron el uno contra el otro. Al principio solo eran ataques cuerpo a cuerpo: un puñetazo por aquí, una patada por el otro lado, algún cabezazo incluso,…

Pero la cosa se calentó rápidamente. Orochimaru no conseguía coger el pergamino y siempre que atacaba al Hatake, este, ponía de escudo la pierna en la cual tenía el bolsillo en el que estaba escondido lo que el sannin quería y, al hacer esto, no podía arriesgarse a atacar por si el pergamino sufría algún daño.

Los jutsus empezaron a sucederse, acuáticos, de fuego,… todo valía para poder tumbar al adversario.

Kakashi invocó a los ninken en un momento en el que el campo de batalla estaba cubierto de polvo, sin que Orochimaru lo viese. Les ordenó esconderse hasta que diera la orden. Entonces, hizo cuatro clones de sombra, a los que también les ordenó ocultarse. Cuando el polvo desapareció, tenía preparado un jutsu de fuego, que lanzó de inmediato hacia su contrincante. Al ver venir las enormes llamas hacia él, el sannin, se echó hacia atrás. En ese momento, los cuatro clones de Kakashi agarraron al de tez pálida, mientras Kakashi preparaba un raikiri en su mano.

A gran velocidad, se acercó al peli-negro y le dio de lleno en el pecho. Inmediatamente después, este, desapareció dejando una simple nube de humo.

.

**-¡¿Un clon?!**-exclamó Kakashi.-

.

Entonces, el verdadero Orochimaru, apareció de debajo de la tierra, con una katana en su mano derecha, dispuesto a golpear al Hatake, quien, aunque no lo podía ver, sonreía.

Yendo en dirección al sannin Kakashi puso en marcha el plan B.

.

**-¡Ahora!**-gritó para que, de inmediato, apareciesen sus ninken.-

.

Uno de ellos se encargó de quitarle el afilado objeto de la mano al invocador de serpientes; el resto solo lo sujetaban lo más fuerte que podían. Con un gran esfuerzo y el chacra que le quedaba, el ninja Copia, hizo un segundo raikiri dirigido al corazón del sannin (si es que tenía…).

Con el polvo que habían levantado los perros, apenas veía pero sabía hacia dónde dirigir el golpe para que fuese mortal. Cuando creyó lograr su objetivo, antes de impactar por completo con el pecho del sannin, sintió un dolor fuerte en el pecho. El polvo se disipó y dio paso a la visión del filo de una espada atravesando el pecho de Kakashi.

Al no entender por qué todavía tenía la katana, miró al perro encargado de arrebatársela. Efectivamente tenía la espada en la boca.

Volvió a mirar la reciente herida de su pecho y siguió el arma que la había hecho, de ahí, hasta su procedencia. De la boca de Orochimaru emergía una serpiente de la que, a su vez, salía la espada.

Luego miró la herida que le había hecho al de pelo negro: era una herida de gravedad. Le dificultaba mucho respirar, pero no lo mataría. Con su ataque, Orochimaru, no sólo lo había herido, también lo había frenado lo suficiente como para no crear una herida lo suficientemente profunda.

Con la falta de chacra de Kakashi, los perros desaparecieron, impotentes al dejar en esas circunstancias a su amo.

.

**-Vaya, Kakashi.**-empezó a decir.-** Que impulsivo te has vuelto.-**rió retirando la espada haciendo que el Hatake terminase en el suelo.-

**-¿Qué has dicho?**-preguntó con un hilo de voz.-**Entre la serpiente y tu lengua es difícil entenderte.-**dijo socarronamente.-

**-Insolente hasta el final, ¿no?**-la serpiente "enfundó" la espada y Orochimaru se tragó la serpiente. Kakashi puso una cara de disgusto.-

**-¿Definirías tu dieta como "equilibrada"?**-preguntó.-

**-Si no fuera porque voy a recuperar mi pergamino, me enfadaría.-**sonrió. Se acercó más a él y se agachó, buscando en el bolsillo del Hatake.-

.

Cuando lo tocó, Kakashi lo chinchó.**-Eso no es el pergamino…**-dijo con sorna. Recibió una mirada incendiaria por parte del sannin.-

.

Cuando lo sacó del bolsillo y lo miró, Orochimaru, sonrió todavía más y se levantó. Con ojos centelleantes abrió el pergamino y, de repente, la sonrisa se le borró de la cara.

.

**-¡Este no es!**-gritó, mirando al jounin.-

**-Lo sé. Lo cambié porque sabía que no tenía muchas opciones de ganarte y era igualito a la mayoría que tenía por casa.**-confesó.-** Aunque he de decir que no esperaba que lo fueses a abrir delante de mí. Debí haberlo previsto. `Mea culpa´.**-dijo.-

**-Se acabó.**-enfurecido, recogió la espada que el ninken le había arrebatado y se dirigió con paso firme a Kakashi.-

.

Levantó la espada, con dificultad por culpa de su herida, y la puso contra la garganta del Hatake, que lo miraba desafiantemente a los ojos.

De repente, una bola de fuego, del tamaño de un balón de baloncesto, pegó en la mano de Orochimaru y lo obligó a soltar la espada y a pegar un salto hacia atrás, dejando un buen espacio entre ambos. El ninja del sonido miró a Kakashi.

.

**-¿Qué has hecho ahora?**-le preguntó, obteniendo como respuesta que el Hatake pusiese las manos levantadas delante de su pecho, como diciendo: "inocente".-

**-Él nada.**-oyeron una voz y se giraron a ver.-**La única que le puede patear el trasero a ese idiota soy yo.-**se mostró Anko, poniéndose delante de Kakashi.-

**-¡Anko! ¿Qué haces aquí, y sola? Pueden herirte.-**la Mitarashi giró la cabeza lo justo para ver por el rabillo del ojo al peli-plata.-

**-¿En serio me lo dices tú?**-preguntó.-

**-Era un tiempo sin verte, Anko.**-dijo el de peo negro con mucha dificultad, por la herida.-

**-No el suficiente…**-escupió.-

-**Vamos, vete. No quiero tener que hacerte daño.**-dijo de la forma más amenazante que se podía permitir en esas circunstancias.-

**-No creo que lo consigas tal y como estás.-**le dijo de la misma forma.- **Además, ¿crees que soy tan estúpida como para venir aquí por mi cuenta?**-preguntó.-** He avisado a un escuadrón ANBU. Llegarán de un momento a otro. Me basta con entretenerte un rato.-**ante estas declaraciones, el de ojos amarillos comenzó a sudar; más aún, cuando la Mitarashi comenzó a hacer sellos con las manos.-

**-Quizás en otra ocasión.-**en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, desapareció delante de los ojos de ambos ninjas.-

.

Rápidamente, Anko, se dio la vuelta para comprobar el estado de Kakashi. Vio con facilidad la profunda herida del pecho.

.

**-"Mierda."**-pensó para sí misma.-** ¿Te ha atravesado?**-sin darle tiempo a responder lo levantó un poco para poder verle por la espalda. No había sangre, por lo tanto, no le había atravesado. Kakashi se volvió a tumbar en el suelo.-

.

La chica se quitó la gabardina y la dobló. Luego la puso bajo la cabeza del ninja Copia, a modo de cojín. Con un kunai, le rasgó la camiseta, dejando la máscara intacta.

.

**-Tengo que comprobar si tienes afectado algún órgano vital.-**le informó. El hombre solo asintió.-

.

La espada había ido un poco doblada hacia el lado derecho, al menos el corazón estaba bien. Sin embargo, Kakashi tosía demasiado, lo más probable era que hubiese problemas con el pulmón.

La Mitarashi hizo unos sellos con las manos, se mordió el pulgar y, luego de un humo blanco, apareció una serpiente.

.

**-Ama, ¿qué necesita?**-preguntó el reptil.-

**-Tienes que ir a Konoha a por ayuda.**-le dijo.-**Lo más rápido que puedas.-**con un balanceo de cabeza, el animal se fue a una velocidad vertiginosa.-

**-Creía que venían los ANBU.-**dijo Kakashi, luego de toser.-

**-Era un farol.-**

**-¿Qué?-**preguntó, incrédulo.-

**-Te seguí hasta aquí, ¿cómo iba a avisar a nadie si no sabía a dónde ibas?-** le preguntó.-

**-Bueno…**-se le remarcaba una pequeña sonrisa tras la máscara.-**parece que, al final, sí que me has podido ayudar, ¿no?-**ella también sonrió.-

**-Sí.-**hizo una pausa.-**Pero como me vuelvas a hacer una cosa así, te mataré yo misma, ¿oyes?**

**-Y, ¿qué querías que hiciese, dejar que te mataran por mi culpa?-**tosió un par de veces.-**No tienes ni idea de lo mal que me sentiría.**

**-Y tú, ¿Cómo piensas que hubiese reaccionado yo si te llegan a matar por protegerme?**-el de pelo plateado calló.-** Debiste decírmelo. Al menos, fuesen a por quién fuesen siempre tendríamos al otro de refuerzo…**-le apartó el pelo de la frente, ordenándolo hacia el lado en el que debería estar. Tras unos momentos de silencio, Kakashi habló.-

**-Muy bien, lo siento.-**la miró.-** Tienes razón.-**ella rió.-

**-¿Puedes repetirlo?**-pidió con tono juguetón.-**No son frases que digas a menudo.-**él hizo una mueca, que la Mitarashi no llegó a distinguir por culpa de la máscara-.

.

Cuando el Hatake iba a replicar llegaron los refuerzos de Konoha. Con una rapidez asombrosa, llevaron a Kakashi al hospital.

Tsunade, luego de chequear a Kakashi, les informó a él y Anko, de que lo tendrían que operar pero que, teniendo en cuenta que el corte que había recibido el pulmón era mínimo, lo más preocupante no era la operación, sino el cómo cicatrizaría la herida. Básicamente les dejó claro que apenas si había riesgo alguno.

.

* * *

_**Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10**_

* * *

.

Casi un día después de salir del quirófano con éxito, Kakashi, seguía sedado en la cama del Hospital de Konoha. Al lado de la cama, sin poder pegar ojo, se encontraba Anko, quien jugaba a darle vueltas a un tapón de botella con un palillo.

Después de llevar más de una hora y media con el mismo juego, se le cansó la muñeca, lo cual provocó que el tapón saliese disparado (pero con poca fuerza) y le pegase en la nariz. Entonces oyó una risita que venía de su lado.

Al girar la cabeza vio a Kakashi con los ojos entreabiertos, aún adormilado. Se levantó del sillón para sentarse en el borde de la cama.

.

**-Buenos días.-**dijo él.-

**-Buenas noches. Son las doce y media.-**informó.-

**-Con lo fácil que hubiese sido decir "hola".**-sonrieron.-

**-¿Cómo estás?-**preguntó, empezando a pasar su dedo índice por el dorso de la mano de él.-

**-Drogado…**-la chica rió.-

**-Al menos no te duele nada.-**

**-No estoy seguro.**-dudó.-**Sé que me estás tocando la mano porque lo estoy viendo pero no siento nada.-**Anko volvió a reír. Desde hacía una semana no lo veía bromear como antes.-

**-Entonces mejor vuelve a dormirte. No creo que te cueste demasiado.-**le besó la frente y se bajó de la cama.-

**-Eh, pero quédate conmigo.-**dio palmeando el colchón a su lado.-

**-La cama es pequeña. Y además no sientes nada, ¿qué más da?**-preguntó.-

**-Si la cama es pequeña nos apretamos; no hay problema.**-definitivamente, Kakashi estaba de regreso.-**Y aunque no sienta nada, me basta con saber que estás ahí.-**quizás fue por lo que dijo o porque la miraba con esa carita de "me acabo de despertar pero me voy a dormir en menos que canta un gallo" pero, el caso es que, Anko se subió de nuevo a la cama y encaró a Kakashi.

.

Al igual que la noche en la que tuvo la primera pesadilla, Kakashi colocó su cabeza bajo la barbilla de ella y la abrazó contra él; Anko lo imitó.

.

**-Anko…**-la chica musitó un _"¿qué?"_ -**¿Por qué no fuiste tras Orochimaru?**-ella lo miró.-** Estaba lo suficientemente débil como para que pudieras acabar con él.**-dijo, sin moverse de donde estaba y con los ojos cerrados, pensando en el día en el que ella se había enfadado por no decirle que había luchado contra los ninjas del sonido.-

**-Bueno… un día un tipo me dijo que vivir en el pasado, sobre todo si es malo, solo hace que no puedas encontrar la felicidad que te ofrecen el presente y el futuro.-**ambos sonrieron.- **Simplemente ordené mis prioridades.**

-**El tipo te dio un buen consejo.-**dijo, orgulloso de sí mismo.-

**-Sí.**-concordó ella.-** Es idiota pero razón no le falta.-**Kakashi rió.-

**-Pues, a mí, alguien me dijo que el pasado siempre formará parte de nuestras vidas y, por eso, para poder vivir el presente, hay que cerrar los malos capítulos, no olvidarlos.-**

**-Muy inteligente.-**dijo Anko.-** Pero, ¿a qué viene eso?**

**-Intentaba decir que, si todavía quieres ir a por Orochimaru, no te voy a dejar sola.-**le aseguró, sin poder abrir los ojos por los sedantes. Anko, con un nudo en la garganta, pero feliz, apretó un poco su agarre sobre el shinobi.-

**-Kakashi, te juro que como mañana no te acuerdes de esto por los sedantes no habrá un futuro para ti.-**el Hatake rió, casi inaudiblemente justo antes de caer rendido ante el efecto de los fármacos. Ante la profunda respiración del shinobi, la de pelo lila, supo que estaba dormido y, como él, se preparo para dormir.-**Anda que… Vaya semanita…**

.

* * *

_**Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10**_

* * *

**Bueno, terminado. He de decir que me quedó más largo de lo que pensaba… Bueno, ahora ya está xD**

**En fin, como siempre, gracias por leer y espero que lo disfrutasen. :)**

**.**

**Un saludo desde España:**

**.**

_**Averno#10**_


End file.
